1. Field
Embodiments relate to an amine derivative, an organic luminescence material, and an organic electroluminescence (EL) device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence (EL) displays are one type of image displays that have been actively developed. Unlike a liquid crystal display (or the like), the organic EL display is so-called a self-luminescent display that recombines holes and electrons injected from an anode and a cathode in a light-emitting layer to thus emit light from a light-emitting material including an organic compound, thereby displaying an image.
An organic electroluminescence (EL) device may include a plurality of layers having different characteristics, e.g., a light-emitting layer, a layer transporting carriers (e.g., holes or electrons) into the light-emitting layer, or the like.